Remorse
by Tu Amor
Summary: SasuSaku. AU. Because something like this can change everything they ever knew. Sakura finds out that her husband hasn't exactly been faithful to her.


A/N: **Yeah i was gone for a very long time. Writers block, kind of.. But anyways, I'm back. And writing again! I'm going to New York on Friday and as a matter of fact I just got back from Germany three weeks ago.. So I'm going to be writing a lot in my time at New York! I hope..**

**Remorse**

* * *

Haruno Sakura's eyes were fixated at the black flimsy lace thong in her hands, her eyes never wavering. It certainly _wasn't_ hers; it was a size bigger than what she wore. But she recognizes it. How could she forget? Ino had blabbered on and on about how she could wow the man she was meeting with that night with his specific pair of underwear. It was something Ino bought _with _Sakura. So what would something like_ this_ be in _her_ husband's_ pocket_?

Her mind began to ramble on its own. For the past three months, Sasuke had been busy with e-mails from his company. So busy he wouldn't even spare a glance at his own wife. He hasn't touched her in months. But Sasuke wouldn't do something as unethical as_ cheating_ on his wife. _Would he?_

Her feet moved, she traveled through their two-story house and stopped in front of his office. Her body was trembling as she turned the doorknob and walked inside. His monitor was sitting on a large oak desk scattered with papers. She wasn't allowed in here, she reminded herself. But she needs some answers; some kind of proof that she was wrong about her husband.

The next moment she found herself sitting in his chair and her small hands on the mouse. The screen turned on and a list of e-mails immediately popped up. She skimmed through most of them, but she stopped when she found e-mails, multiple of them, from her best friend. Her breath hitched, she wanted to open it, but she knew that whatever discriminating information was in there would scar her forever.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and opened the e-mail. It was from that day, the day Ino had brought that pair of underwear. And the contents in the e-mail made her heart break into a million pieces.

_From: yamanakaino _

_Sent: Mon 7/1/13 4:58 PM_

_To: uchihasasuke _

_I hope you're as excited for tonight as I am Sasuke-kun! I bought the cutest pair of underwear today and I'm excited to show it off ;)_

_See you tonight; make sure Sakura doesn't figure it out!_

_xoxo_

Her shoulders slouched as her back collided with the back of his chair. She ran her fingers through her long pink tresses as tears flowed freely. This has to be the most cliche way to find out that your husband, the one who vowed to love you and only you forever, was _cheating_ on you. It became harder and harder to breathe as she pushed herself up and ran out of the room.

Back in her bedroom she stared at hers and Sasuke's wedding photo. Her hair was pinned up in an elegant bun with tiny pieces of hair coming down to frame her face. She was wearing the most beautiful wedding dress and the ring on her finger sparkled in the light. Her tiny arms were wrapped around Sasuke's neck and Sasuke's arm wrapped around her waist as they held each other close. They stared into each other's eyes and in their eyes, there was nothing but love. They looked so _happy_._ So what went wrong?_

Was she not enough? Did he not love her anymore? Does he love Ino?

Whatever question she asks, she knew she would never get an answer. But right now, her mind was filled with whatever excuse she could find to forgive her husband. Forgive him for his sins, his mistakes, and his wrong doings.

But she just simply couldn't..

* * *

When Sasuke arrived home, he sees Sakura sitting on the living room sofa with a cup of tea in her hands. The television wasn't on so he questioned why his wife was sitting in the living room drinking tea.

"Sakura?" He called out but she didn't look up. And when she did, he saw that her eyes were red, puffy and full of disappointment. Looking down he saw the discriminating evidence that made him drop his briefcase.

He heard her breath hitch before speaking, "I-I always thought that you need some personal space to work. So I left you alone. But little did I know that you weren't working."

"Sakura, I-" she shook her head.

"No, Sasuke. I'm sick and tired of excuses." She said before setting her cup of tea down on the coffee table and picking up their wedding photo, "On that day I made a promised to love you and only you. On that day I took you as my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from that day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. I said 'I do' hoping you would promise and do the same."

The photo was back on the coffee table and next she picked up the pair of black underwear, "You're the man I gave my future to, but you never wanted it did you? If you did, you would never cheat on me with my best friend. So Sasuke, no more excuses. I just want the truth." He nodded. She looked down, "How long has this been going on?"

A sigh was heard, "Three months." And tears could be heard dripping onto the floor.

"Why did you do it?" She whispered.

"I don't know." Sakura's hands clenched into small fists and her teeth chewed on her bottom lip.

"Do you love her?"

Sasuke was hesitant, but nonetheless still gave an answer, "I don't know."

She looked up into his dark onyx orbs, "Have you, at any point of our relationship, loved me?"

"Yes." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his chest. Her head fit neatly beneath his chin, "I know I made a mistake, but my feelings for you are true. Forever and always."

"But you never thought of me when you were with her, right? Because if you were, you wouldn't do this. No something as unscrupulous as this, Sasuke."

"She was a mistake."

"A mistake doesn't last 3 months." Her small, delicate hands made contact with his chest as she pushed him away softly, "I want a man that would treat me like his one and only. And I really thought you were going to be that guy. But you weren't. You weren't that honest and faithful man I met five years ago."

She disappeared into the hallway but reappeared with two suitcases, "So that's why I'm leaving. Since you couldn't appreciate what you had, you don't deserve me." She had rolled her suitcases to the door and had started putting on her shoes, "Don't worry about the divorce papers, Sasuke. I'll take care of all of it." And with that she was out the door.

Sasuke never made a move to stop her because she was right. He doesn't deserve her. He didn't deserve anything as wonderful and beautiful as Sakura. So why doesn't he realize that he had an amazing wife at home waiting for him to come home every night? Why does Ino have to be in the picture?

He sat down on the sofa and buried his head into his hands. It was a mistake that could never be undone. He lost everything that night. His wife, his dignity, his heart, and his world. And things didn't feel any better when the divorce papers that Sakura had promised came in the mail.

Now he sits in his chair and the papers in front of him and pen in hand. He sees Sakura's elegant signature on one line and the other one blank. One signature can change everything he ever knew. One signature can take his wife away from him. But this one signature can give her the freedom he knew she deserved. With this she can find someone that can be faithful to her. So as pen met paper, the divorce was finalized.

* * *

He doesn't hear from her for a year. Nothing, not even his friends knew where she was. He wasn't seeing Ino anymore. After the divorce, he focused every piece of his free time into his work and Ino saw what she had caused. A perfectly good couple, torn apart, mutilated and never the same again.

So he was surprised when he sees her in the streets that following week with a man with red hair and green eyes as green as hers. She sees him and surprisingly, she smiles. He gives her a smile of his own, a rare Uchiha smile as the couple passes laughing at a joke the red-haired man said.

She had found the happiness she deserves.

And a piece of him will always be with her and a piece of her will always be with him.

And the truth is, he gave his heart away to a girl five years ago and he never really got it back.

* * *

**A/N: Done. I'll be writing a lot more one-shots like this while I'm in New York but I hope you enjoyed this little one!**

**Remember to review, favorite, and if you want you can message me! Always up to meeting new friends!**

**xoxo  
****Tu-Amor**


End file.
